With a rise in the reliance on renewable energy, new challenges arise in storing energy at off-grid facilities. Such challenges include the conversion of stored energy, the distribution of stored energy, and supplying stored energy to multiple sites. Today, off-grid energy storage systems allow multiple sites to store renewable energy locally. These systems allow off-grid facilities to rely on renewable energy sources when available and allow for the use of locally stored energy when needed. Further, off-grid storage systems may transfer the stored energy at one site to another site as DC power.
However, delivering the stored energy from one site to another site as DC power results in a noticeable loss of efficiency. Due to this, a large amount of the energy stored at one site will be lost when it is transferred as DC power to another site. Additionally, when an off-grid energy storage system malfunctions, the energy stored can no longer be delivered to another site until the system has been repaired. This leaves a site without access to the stored energy until repairs have been made to the system.